P3P : The Journey for the answer
by Ayuri Fujumiko
Summary: This is the story of the journey with Minato and Minako.They searching for a way to end the dark hour.Will they find it? Oh yeah. I rewrite the story. Because the last one not really good. Please R
1. Chapter 1: The begining of extraordinary

Chapter 1:The beginning of extraordinary life

**April 6, 2009 - late night - Iwatodai station**

_Time never waits._

_It delivers all equally to the same end._

_You, who wish to safeguard the future,_

_However limited it may be..._

_You will be given one year;_

_Go forth, never falter,_

_With your heart as your guide..."_

She heard those word from the blue butterfly that fly infront of her.

'Phil...' The girl though.

"The next station is Iwatodai. Please take all your belongings with you, we apologize for the delay."

"Oookay,It's look like I gotta get going!" The girl shouted.

As she come out from the train. She tripped,but she immediately be catch by some young man with navi blue hair. "Thank you." She tell the young man.

"Just be carefull next time". Tell the young man with tired face.

"Hey.I'm Minako Asakura,Who are you?" I asked the young man.

"Minato. Minato Arisato,Nice to meet you." Say the young man still in his tired face.

"Nice to meet you too!" I replied.

All of a sudden the music in my MP 3 and his head phone stopped.

The sky turned green, the moon bright and yellow against the green sky.

Blood was everywhere.

Everyone turn into a coffin.

Except me and him...

"Huh?", Is it already midnight? I didn't notice it... I didn't really scared because it already happen in ten year. Oh yeah, speak of it for some reason that I didn't know my memory of childhood seem rather that accident...

"Hey,do you know where is Iwatodai Dorm?"Minato asked. Snaped me back to reality.

"Are you going to live there?I'm going there 's go together."I replied Minato

* * *

**Midnight-dorm**

He agreed to walk we arrived to our dorm, we greeted by some strange boy. Looked like he was ten, in some black and white stripped pajamas.

"Good evening, you two are late. I've been waiting for a long time for you." he said.

"Now if you want to proceed, sign your names there." he said as he used a hand gesture, pointing to a book.

"It's a contract." he said. The book opened on it's own.

"Don't worry, all it says it that you two take full responsibility for your actions,you know...the usual stuff."

We shrugged and signed the contract, wondering what will happen.

It said, "We Minato Arisato and Minako Asakura, will abide by this contract and take full responsibilities for our decisions."

"No one can escape time," he said as he grabbed the book with the contract in it.

"It delivers us all the same end..." He held on contract at face level as he contined,

"You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." when he turned on book sideways and it vanished.

"And so it begins..." he said when he suddenly faded away.

Then we hear someone voices

"Who's there!" said an unknown voice

We turned around to see a brunette girl with a gun strapped to her thigh.

"But now is...Don't tell me."brunette girl muttered.

The girl grabbed her gun, Minako and Minato flinched. As she grabbed the gun there someone yelling, "Takeba wait!"

We looked and saw another girl with a gun strapped to her thigh too. She had long red hair that curved, and she was wearing a long blouse with a skirt.

And then suddenly the light turned on. Minato and Minako's Mp 3 turned on.

"I didn't think you two would arrive so late,"said the red haired girl "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students living in this dorm."

The brunette asked Mitsuru, "Is it okay for them to be here?"

"I guess we'll see…" she replied.

Mitsuru turned to Minato and Minako and introduced the other girl."This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you two."

"Hey..." Yukari said weakly.

"Why do you have a gun."I questioned.

"Is this a girl dorm?" Minato asked in the same time as mine

"Well.", Yukari was freaking out a bit as she was trying to speak.

"It for self-defense. You don't know what will happen nowadays"Mitsuru answered.

"Oh."I replied. I just think maybe they used it for other reason. Since it the first time I see other person functioning in that hour. Just like me who always brought my naginata. If you don,t know where I hide it, I simply hide it in my bag. As for why I can hide it, my naginata is a special one that can shrink, but the weight is still same, so it little heavy.

"And about your question is co-ed dorm,the boy on second floor and the girl on third floor."Mitsuru answered Minato

"Uh, nice to meet you two." Yukari replied, with an uneasy face.

"Nice to meet you too Takeba-san"we both replied simultaneously.

"Please drop the formality we all in the same year after all."She say.

"Okay."Both of us again replied simultaneously.

Mitsuru grabbed our attention with her voice as she said,"Your rooms are second and third floor, at the end of the hallway respectivly."

"Oh, I'll show you the way, follow me," Yukari said as Mitsuru turned to her.

Yukari showed us to our sperate rooms. When we arrived at Minato door room, she asked, "Any questions guys?"

"No."We I want to asked about the kid and contract buuut,let's save them for later,I to tired to think.

"Are you alright on your way here?" Yukari asked with uneasy face

"What do you mean?" I know what she mean but I want to know if she hiding the fact or I like to play dumb sometime.

"Well you mind." Ooookay. She definitely hiding it.

"Well, goodnight!" Yukari said to each of them when we went inside.

* * *

**April 7, 2009 - Early Morning - Dorm**

'Well, I better preparing for go to my new school.'I grab my uniform and a towel, Then I runs down the hallway to taking shower,I puts on my new school uniform.

I runs back to my room to grab my school bag and mp3 player. As I is putting her Mp 3 on there is a knock on my door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

"Yup, up and awake." Minako replies as she grabs the door.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?"

"It's a great sleep."

"That's good. Mitsuru senpai told me to take you to already late. Are you ready to go?And lets pick up Minato-kun too"

"Yeah." Minako grabs her bag and follows Yukari to second knock his door but he ignored it.

"Hellooo?Please answer me or I'll get in trouble!"He opened the door and yawned with his always-tired looking face.

"At least you wake up. Let go together to the school." Yukari said

"I can find it myself." Minato said yawned.

"COME WITH US_** NOW**_! Except you want to get one of my punch in the morning that make you hospitalized in your first day at school and I'm serious!"I said with sarscam that scared them. I feel strange around him, it not usual I used sarscam, it usualy I use when I already know that person a lot, so I can make fun of them. I strangely feel comportable around him.

* * *

The three of us walk out of the dorm, heading for Iwatodai Station. We talk about a variety of things before reaching the station. Yukari seems to be enjoying herself

"It's nice to have someone in my own year in the dorm. The only other people in the dorms are third years and one first year…" Yukari said

The train leaves Iwatodai proper, and Minako can see Tatsumi Port Island ahead.

"I love this part. If feels like you are gliding over the sea." A peaceful smile adorns Yukari's face.

"Oh, there's the school." Yukari points at the large building ahead. I confused when she tell the school is there cause what I see is just sea but then I see my new school in a small island.

* * *

**Morning-school**

"Well, here it is. Gekkoukan High School. Hope you like it here."Yukari tell while smiling at us.

'I hope this will be a nice peacefull school even though it impossible...' I though.

"The Faculty Office is down that hallway. Since you're a transfer student, you should go see your homeroom teacher you have any question?"Yukari look at us

"Where class do you in Yukari-san?"I asked her, my motto to call person formally except we already know each other a lot or the person didn't one to be called formally

"I don't know,Oh yeah about last night don't tell anyone,okay?"She tell us

"Uh-huh"I and Minato replied.

"Well,see you later."Then Yukari is go.I and Minato walks for the Faculty Office..

Walking into the Faculty Office there is only one teacher. The teacher looks up at them, "Oh, you must be the transfer student." The teacher flips through a folder.

"Minato Arisato and Minako Asakura…eleven grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places." The teacher flips through the folder again,

"Let's see…in 1999…that was, ten years ago isn't? Your family-" The teacher stops reading and gasps.

"I'm so sorry. I've been so busy I haven't had time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi smiles at us.

"Nice to meet you!" Minako smiles as big as she can and Minato just say."Thanks..." First impressions mean a lot, especially towards your teacher.

"Wow, such enthusiasm girl! We could use more students like you."I chuckled a little by her compliment.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments yet? You're in my class, 2-F. Now, we had better get to the Auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

We follows Ms. Toriumi to the auditorium.

Then I hear someone behind Minato is talking."Hey,I hear you walk with Yukari and that hot transfer they have a boyfriend?".

When I heard that I just sighed and Minato just replied.

"I don't know..." and then Minato fall to a deep sleep.

"Oh...sorry I though you know."

"I hear talking. I believe it's from Ms. Toriumi's class." A teacher from another row speaks out.

"Shhh!Be Quiet! You're going to get me in trouble."

Not long after that I go to dream-dream land too.

* * *

Ayuri: Hii guys.I already solve my problem about cutted word.I'm really clumsy that I edited this story for three time, and I'm really sorry if my story same like you guys.I'm not really creative :(

Minato: What a clumsy author.

Ayuri: Hey, it can't be helped! This is my first fanfic and I'm still no good at english yet!

Minato: Then study it before you write this damn fanfic.

Ayuri: Grrr!Just do the disclaimer and introduce yourself to the reader._**NOW**_**!**

Minato: clumsy,clumsy,clumsy author :P

Ayuri: _**JUST DO IT NOW!**_

Minato: Okay okay 'sigh'. Ayuri didn't own persona 3/FES/Portable the one who have it is atlus and Hello, here my biography

XXX

Minato Arisato

Date of Birth: May 30th, 1992

Zodiac: Cancer

Height: 170 cm (5'7")

Blood Type: O

Initial Persona: Orpheus

Ultimate Persona: Messiah

Weapons: One-Handed Swords

Arcana: Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe

Orphaned in some sort of accident ten years ago he has transferred to Gekkoukan what truly going on he signs an odd contract upon reaching the School Dorm he is to stay in.

XXX

Minato: And that all for the R&R Ayuri Fujumiko story... and why my birthday is a mont slower

Ayuri: Well since I forget Fukka still not joined that time,so I write it a month thank you for reading : D


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Junpei!

Chapter 2:Hello Junpei!

**April 7, 2009 – Afterschool - class**

It's long five minutes lecture but I and Minato sleep through it so I have much energy to stay awake at lessons while Minato is sleeping at the lessons.I actually wondered,how he still tired after all those sleep!Well whatever,I gotta wake him up.

"Hey!Wake up!"I try my best not to yell but he still not wake five minute whisper. I give up and try the other way.

"MI-NA-TO-KUN!WAKE UP DON'T YOU OR I GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SCREAM IN PAIN!" Ups...It look like I to comfortable around him that I use my usual attitude

After that,he wake up surprised and immediately say."Y-yes Ma-am..."He say like a scared cat.

"Good boy."I tell chuckled a little

"Wow you sure one lucky dude,being waked up by one cute girl."Tell the capped student approaches us.

"Ugh...not really."Minato growled.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at the capped student.

"Whoa!Cool down least let me introduce myself! I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid and all... So I wanted to say "hey." See what a nice guy I am?And oh yeah.I'm Junpei to meet ya."

"Oh, yeah whatever."I sighed ignoring him

"Hey that harsh!"Junpei tell. After that Yukari is walking toward us.

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan. I didn't think we would be in the same class again." Junpei starts talking.

"At it again, huh? I swear, you'll hit all the girl whenever you see them. Did you ever think that you might be bothering someone?" Yukari started lecturing him.

"What? But, I was just saying hi..."

"If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom..." She starts talking to me now.

"It must be fate."I joked.

"Fate, huh?"Yukari chuckle a bit

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Junpei starts talking feeling alone.

"I'm still trying to." She retorts

*Sigh* Junpei falls in defeat."By the way, I heard you two came to school together this morning. What's up with that? C'mon... give me the dirt." Junpei makes a sudden recovery.

"Wh-What are you talking about? We live in the same dorm. There's nothing going on, okay? Why are people even talking about it! Now you have me worried..." Yukari ignored Junpei and walking toward us.

"Oh, two didn't say anything to anyone about... you know what, did you?" She starts talking secretly to us. About last night, huh?

"Uh-huh." we say as we shake our head.

"Okay, good. But seriously don't say anything about last night, alright?" Nice move Yukari. Now they will think we do something inappropriate just with the word 'last night'.

"!" Junpei makes an uncomprehending face one of person who think that way

"L-Last Night...you three..." He repeats what the hell is he thinking!

"W-wait a minute! Don't get the wrong idea! Listen! I just met them yesterday, and there's absolutely nothing between us! Geez... .I've gotta go take care of something for the archery team, and make sure you don't start any weird rumors!I mean I,m already used to it, but they don't!" She yells at Junpei.

"What up with her?If it just another rumor then ignore being to paranoid!"Junpei say

"What right is WHAT UP WITH YOU!"Again I glaring at Junpei

"Whoa...scary."Then he change the subject."Hehehe...I can feel it. This is gonna be a fun year!" Junpei announces proudly, catching the attention of other students.

"Let's go home together!"Then Junpei say

"Okay!But wait a minute okay." I gather my stuff and walk toward Minato"Hey let's go home together,It won't hurt anyways just to walk."I said

"Okay..."He replied.

Three of us walk together and we parted with Junpei at Iwatodai station.

* * *

**Evening-dorm**

"Welcome back."Mitsuru-senpai look at us and back to continues reading her of her is a girl with short gray hair and silver eyes reading. Maybe she the first year Yukari tell about ?

'Its look like it my chance to see what in four floor. Okay first step' "I'm going to the bed senpai,good night!" Just as I move to upstair I see Minato want to go to his room.'Maybe I get him with me. Who know what in that place and maybe he can be use."

"Hey,Minato-kun!Come here for a sec!"

"Huh?"

"Come with me to the fourth floor.I want to chek a few thing in there.I'm sure it interesting."

"Well... I don't have anything to do except slept. I think I'll join you." As Minato move He bumped to a gray haired boy with silver eyes. He look like the girl in the lounge, are they sibling?

"Oh.I'm sorry." As he say that he going to the downstair.

"Well,whatever. Let go!" I say full with enthusiasm

* * *

**Lounge Dorm-Evening**

"I'm going out for a bit." The voice startles Mitsuru before she looks up. Silver eyes look down at her.

"Hmm…"

"Didn't you see the newspaper? There's a lot going on." The boy grins. Looking at the Mitsuru and gray haired girl.

"I know. People who had no problems before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…"Gray haired girl speak but cutted by gray haired boy.

"Yeah right. It has to be THEM. Otherwise it's not worth my time." The boy continues grinning, gripping a gloved fist with his other hand. Mitsuru sighed.

"You have a one-track mind. Will you be okay on your own? The Chairman will be here for a couple days to deal with our newest guest, but after that, I can-"Once again the boy cutted the word but now it from Mitsuru.

"But you should be carefull to nii-chan. It dangerous you know and I don't want to be alone just because you want to be stronger." The girl with same gray hair and silver eyes sighed and closing her book.

"You don't have to worry about me, Miki. I'm just getting a little practice." The boy says as he leaves. He shuts the door behind him, leaving Mitsuru with the girl.

"You take it to easy, nii-chan.I can't do anything to that though" The girl sighed

* * *

**Meanwhile Minato and Minako infront of the door at fourth floor.**

"Okay...This move to here and a little to the left and this is it!"Said Minako after a sound click can be heard from the door.

"I don't know you really good at picking lock. How many house you already break in?" Minato asked seeing me in amazement.

"I dunno maybe 4 or 5,learning when I'm sneaking to my grandpa secret money box, but that not important let go" Minako simply say and open the door.

"Wow!Look at this huge computer. I wonder what in her, let see if I can hack it." I want to take a peek what is stored in here. Maybe some information about 'that time'.When I want to see what inside, there to many security to handle."Geez, why do there need to have this many security!Now I really want to know what are they hide in here."I I want to open a folder it always say 'access denied'. Now I really wish I study to hack when I'm still with grandpa.

"Maybe I can help"Minato say while watching me in confusion.

"Well, if you can passing this many security why not."Just I switch place with him,he typed something really fast, then the screen writen access accepted.

"Whaaat?That really fast!And I'm sure you can't learn it by just simply sneaking to money box!"I watch in tottaly disbelieve.

"Who know what you learn from relative."He say giggling and looking back at the screen"It look like they observing us,hmm let see they observing us every midnight,but isn't that time for...Oh I get it."He muttered.

"Just put the recording last night. Can you do it?" I asked

"Easy! Do it like this and done!"Minato say in happy tone.I wonder why.

"Oh yeah are you know about 'that time'?You know what happen every midnight."Minato taken aback a bit but keep his composure.

"Yeah I know, I take it that you know it too judging by your question."I nodded, and continuing my question.

"How much do you know?"He sighed and say.

"Not much.I just know that I can enter this blue room and summon multiply personae."

" Oh, velvet room, do you think that contract from them."He suprised when I say well, now I know who the guest Beth serve.

"You know about them too, then you have multiple persona?"He asked and I nodded "Now I know who Theo been serving."

"Well nice to meet a fellow of wild least I'm glad I'm not alone"

"Yeah, say, let go before they find us in here."

* * *

Ayuri: Okay at least one chapter first I want to make just Minako the want who know about dark hour and all, but it's not fun just alone, so I make Minato know yeah I forgot something, Juuunpeeiii cooome here aaand do your introduction and remember the disclaimer.

Junpei: Yay!At least I can introduce myself to the reader and become more is my biography.

XXX

Junpei Iori

Age: 17 (18)

Date of Birth: January 16th, 1993

Zodiac: Capricorn

Height: 170.5 cm

Blood Type: B

Initial Persona: Hermes

Ultimate Persona: Trismegistus

Weapons: Two-Handed Sword

Arcana/Social Link: Magician (Minako SL)

Junpei Iori is the protagonist's best friend. Junpei feels insecure and often hides this with humor and boasting. His insecurities lead him to jealousy toward the protagonist. Junpei fights with a two-handed sword, but wields it more like a bat due to his lack of combat training. Junpei is a student at Gekkoukan High School, and has been in Yukari's class before.

XXX

Junpei: Ayuri didn't own persona 3/FES/Portable the one who have it is atlus and don't forget to R&R Ayuri-tan story.

Ayuri: Well that good and sorry to crush your hope Junpei but I don't think you gonna become popular among the girl ;P

Junpei: Nooo way. I'm sure I will become popular in no time after they know the hero of justice Junpei.

Ayuri: Yeah whatever making you you for readding my story!


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Hour

Chapter 3:Dark Hour

**April 8, 2009 early morning-dorm**

I wake up early morning and do the usual I want to go to the kitchen I see Yukari message along the way.

'Sorry I can't go to school with you.I have a morning practice for archery Yukari.'

I sighed at it and continue to kitchen where I see Minato kun already eat his breakfast.

"Hi, up early?"I asked while preparing my breakfast.

"Yeah..."Said Minato.

"Want to walk school together?"I asked while eating my breakfast.

"Okay Minako-chan..."Minato said

Then we ride the train and go to school.

* * *

**Afternoon-class**

We have Ms. Toriumi for today, "Open you textbooks and we'll take a look at the first novel by... Zenzou Kasai. Ugh, why him. I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubota. I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time... Hey, Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author is?"

Junpei panicked and turned to Minato who was sitting next to him, "hey do you know who she likes?"

"Utsubo Kubota," we answered in unison.

"Oh,so you good."Say Ms. Toriumi

"Thanks man you save my bacon," Junpei being grateful.

"Just remember you owe me Junpei!"I said

After school has ended I go back to the dorm together with talked about many thing about school and all.

* * *

**Evening-dorm**

When we back to the dorm,we saw Yukari with someone talking in the lounge.

"Oh they're back," Yukari stated.

"So, this must be the new guest..." the man got up and greeted the duo.

"Good evening. My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'... hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself, even I get tongue-tied sometimes... Please, have a seat." He lead us back to the sofas.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment." The brown suit, glasses, man introduced and explain. "Is there anything you like to ask?"

Minato and Minako some how felt an eerie aura about him to. But they just shrugged it off for the time being.

"Why are you here?" Minako asked so suddenly and bluntly.

"Why? To welcome you, of course," he answered nonchalantly. "Well, to be honest, I do have other business here. Speaking of which... Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?"

"She's upstairs," she answered.

"As diligent as always. Although it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello... Is there anything else?" The long tan haired man commented and turned to the them.

"Who else lives in this dorm?" Minato in turn asked.

"There are six that lives in this dorm. You two, Yukari, Mitsuru, and another senior, Akihiko Sanada and also his sibling Miki Sanada first year. I hope you all get along," So the one who bumped into Minato is Akihiko-senpai then the one I see in the lounge yesterday must be Miki "Any other questions?"

"Nope." Minato and Minako answered in unison

"Well, I hope you have a successful school year. Now if you'll excuse me..." he smiled getting up and started to walked off.

"I bet you two are tired from all the excitement.. You should get some rest. As they always say 'The early bird catches the bookworm!' ...Excuse for the pun," chuckling to think its funny as he left.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes," Yukari say.'Really'I though

* * *

**Late night-dorm fourth floor**

Yukari, Mitsuru and Miki, were sitting in front of a huge computer, monitoring the two who were sleeping.

"Working hard?" The Chairman arrived in the command room checking the progress."So how are they doing?"

"They went to bed a little while ago. They asleep now," Mitsuru answered.

"Mr. Chairman, do you think they...?"Miki say with worried tone.

"Well, let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching.

* * *

**Late night-Port island outskirt**

Music, gangs, smokers, drinkers, the drunks all crowed here at night. And one individual who is a student at Gekkoukan High was waiting there for someone.

Two girl left to follow one of the guys throwing their can of beers away by the students feet. To the male's dislike he just shrugged them off.

"We have brought you the amazing electronics made by the Kirijo Group. At the tone the time is 12 am," the radio commercial echoed through the speakers as the student saw the time changed on his phone.

As the male civilian got up he notices something changed. The moon nearly full that glowed yellow. The sky green. Blood pooling everywhere and coffins has him surrounded.

He started to panic when the instant background changed. Breathing heavily in fear black goop dripped down on his temple. His grip loosened on his phone making it drop on

the blood stained ground. Gripping his head the black oozed even more covering his hand and dripping to the ground. He screamed in terror and collapsed making a squishing, gurgling sound.

* * *

**Dark hour- dorm fourth floor**

"Hmm... they's still sleeping," Ikutsuki continued the observation.

"The Dark Hour occurs everyday at 12 dark hour; you could say it's the 'hidden' hour. During this time, an ordinary person transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs."

"Then they must be..." Yukari added, but trailed off.

"As you can see, they retained their human form. They're asleep, but they are definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not they have the potential. Although, they must. If they didn't they would have preyed on them by now."

"Scary..." Yukari added again. clenching her fist to her chest.

"In any case, we should continue to monitor them for a few more days."

"Yes, Sir." Mitsuru nodded and continued to work.

"I feel kinda bad, though, spying on them like this..."

* * *

**Unknow time and place**

Minato and Minako felt like they were gliding through the checkered floor, leading to a blue glowing door. Upon entering there was a man with a long nose, bulging eyes, and in a suit who has his hands folded on the table. Their was males and a female in a blue attendant uniform.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young guests. How long it have been since your last visit ...I am delighted to make your acquaintance,"

"Yeah really long time,it can't be helped since I need to moved out." I say ."and long time no see Theo ,Beth"

"Glad to meet you again," they all said in unison.

"Why we need to sign the contract?" Minako asked as she turned to Minato.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place..." Igor continued. "Henceforth, you shall be welcomed here in the Velvet Room. You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

"Then how about before?"I asked.

"*chuckle* Before, you still a little now you already grow up and ready enough to accept your responsibility,and do you have your velvet key"

"Nope,they gone,dunno where it is"I tell simply and yawning, it look like I need more sleep.

"Hold on to this..." he waved his hand again and two Velvet Room keys appeared onto our hands."'Till we meet again..." As he said that they started to glide out of the room back to reality

* * *

**April 9, 2009 Afterschool-class**

"That really long boring lecture,That Mr Ekoda really like talking to himself." I yawned and see Minato-kun still sleeping AGAIN.I poked him then whispered to him.

"Minato-kun~.What do you chose? I KILL you right now or you wake up alone~?"

And then he wake up and say."Wide awake now Ma-am!"That tactic always work on him everytime I want to wake him up.

"Hey Minako-chan!Let's go back together!"Yukari-chan come to me

"Okay,but wait a minute." I come to Minato.

"How about we surprise them tonight,I want to see their face." I told him.I giggled at the though having them wide eyed

"*snicker* Yeah it look like a good idea *snicker* and I thing they wil be wide eyed at the surprised we're gonna give them..."I know Minato must be do something when he hacked yesterday

Then I go with Yukari

* * *

"Minako-chan, are you and Minato-kun a good friends?"Yukari asked as we past palownia mall.

"Hem~?Why ask this all of sudden?Are you jealous" I teased her

"NO I'M NOT!It just...you and Minato-kun look so close so I think you know of him for long time or something." She say

"If you say I good friends, not , well, it feel comfortable talking wit him." 'Cause he fellow of wild card and not hiding something from me like YOU' of course I not say that aloud

"Is that so?Well,just want to know."As the talk ended we already at dorm

* * *

**Dark hour-dorm**

Mitsuru, Yukari,Miki and Ikutsuki are again in front of the computer screen. Minato and Minako is also again the subject on said screen. They sleeping peacefully or at least they are

"How are they?" Ikutsuki asks.

"Same as last night." Mitsuru answers.

"Hmm…this is very interesting. Usually those who have just awakened to their Potential are unstable at first. Memory lost…disorientation…but this subject hasn't shown any of the typical symptoms."

'Hey let show ourselves now'

'Yeah but wait I want to see their face after they see this'

Suddenly the computer screen writen 'YOU'RE A FEVER' and that our clue to come out.

"Ha,look what we found in here,some fever who observing us at dark hour" Aww look at their face it so priceless,why don't I brought my camera,then again it not working during dark hour anyways.

"Yeah, I want you guys to explain what are you all doing now"A hint of amused tone when he talked it, he really hold his laugh.

"We can explain this-"As Miki talk sound of beeps ring from the computer

"Command Room. Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru answers the beeps.

"You're not going to believe this! This thing is huge! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk…it's chasing me. I wanted to let you guys know, I'm almost back to the dorm."

"What? Chasing him? And he's bringing it here?" Yukari shouts. Mitsuru grabs a holster from the table and pulls a silver gun from it.

"We'll explain to you two now we prepare for battle." The six of them head downstairs to find the door open.

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouts. Akihiko groans as he loses his balance and falls to the ground. He quickly gets back up.

"Onii-chan!" Miki shouting seeing his brother left hand have a huge cut with fresh blood.

"I'm alright. Get ready to be surprised! It will be here any second."

"This is no time to joke around, Akihi-" Mitsuru is cut off as the ground shakes.

"Ahh! What the…! You gotta be kidding me!" Yukari screams, tentatively placing a hand on the gun on her side.

"Mr. Chairman, please head back to the Command Room! Takeba, Sanada bring Arisato and Asakura and escape through the back door." Mitsuru commands.

"But, what about you two-"

"We will stop it here. Now, Akihiko, you lead it to us, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight." Mitsuru smiles, which unnerves Yukari.

"Like I had a choice in that!" Akihiko yells at Mitsuru. He then turns to Yukari. "What are you waiting for, Yukari? Go!"

"Minato..."I looked at him

"Yeah,we must hurry to our room and bring our weapon." We dashed to our room as Yukari and Miki yelling.

"Hey!Where are you guys going?We must escape from here!Hey!"They followed us to our room,Minato already come out bringing short sword passing them and go to my room. I bring my can-change-size-naginata and running with Minato to the rooftop

* * *

**Dark hour-Dorm rooftop**

After that we arrived at rooftop Yukari lock the door."Why we're here?I know this place is safe too, but we supposed to escape," Yukari turned her head a bit.

"It climbed all the way here!"Miki shouted seeing the shadow

"Those monsters, we call them Shadows." Oh yeah Yukari,thank for giving unneeded information.I already know." That's right I have to fight," Yukari said pulling her gun out and placing it on her ?That their way to summon persona huh?Before She can do it,she attacked by the just froze at what she see, look like they are a novice.

* * *

**Dark hour-Command room **

"There they are"Akihiko and Mitsuru is looking at the monitor with Ikutsuki.

"Akihiko let's go."Akihiko nodded and they go,but stooped by Ikutsuki.

"Wait..."

* * *

**Dark hour-Dorm rooftop**

"Its look like it up to us, huh Minato" I smiling at him

"Yeah I wanna know what your persona anyways" He grinning at me, we don't need to use gun to summon our persona, we use card instead.

"Orpheus" Both of us yelling our persona name.

"What the?" Our persona is same?But Minato persona is silver and blue metallic being, with a red scarf, with a lyre on its back, speakers on its stomach, his eyes glowing while my persona is Long brown hair, red scarf, gold and white metallic body, heart shape lyre, and it still same.

"It look like we have many similarity-"Suddenly Minato screaming in pain and my head feel hurt to.

Then I see the both Persona merged to something.I fall to my knees and my head really hurt.I screaming just exactly same like Minato.

I see a persona that has coffins in his back, black coat with white boot and sword in his right my dizzy gone.I just see the shadow hand being crushed by it.

Then our Orpheus back to normal.

"Is it over ?" Yukari say then more of them coming."Kyaa. don't come near me!"

"Minato! Let's do this!" He nodded. The shadows is weak, it just some cowardly maya, me and Minato killed it in no after that all over,I give my high five to Minato before I blackened out.

"Hey!Are you two okay?Come on, answer me!"

* * *

**Unknown-Velvet room**

"It's so nice to see you two two become unconsious after long time not summoning your persona."

I open my eyes to see that I'm back at the Velvet Room, I look and see it was Igor talking to me. Beside me there Minato looked as annoyed as I am.

"I called you here for telling you that your power is still weak..."

"What do you mean weak...?I already training for two year you know!" I say loudly, feeling annoyed.

"When you use your Persona ability, you must channel your inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your Social Links, your emotional ties with others. The stronger your Social Links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."Igor say

"Social Links..."We both last time I don't think I have those...

"Now then... Time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord. Until then..." Igor finishes his explanation and bids me a farewell.

* * *

**April 19,2009 Tatsumi Memorial Hospital-Afterschool**

I start opening my eyes slowly.

"Ah... You're awake! Are you okay?" I look and see Yukari-chan beside me. I notice Minato-kun beside my bed, already woke up

"Why me and Minato-kun are in the same room?"I asked annoyed.

"Well. So that I can seeing you guys if you two wake up like now."Yukari answered. " The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you two, they said it was just exhausted. Any ways.I'm so glad you two finally woke up. Really, how long were you two planning on sleeping? You've been asleep for a whole week!" She starts scolding us about our conditions.

"This place is...?"We both asked.

"Oh, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station."

" I see... But, why are you here?"Minato ask.

"Because you two are save me...and how could I leave you two alone together.I must keep my eye on. So both of you won't do inappropriate thing ~."She teased us.

Then suddenly the mood changed." I'm sorry I couldn't do anything at that time. I was told to protect you two, but..." I notice her face is filled with remorse.

"Anyway, I was so surprised! You two were amazing!"

"Really?Oh yeah why you observing us." I say to her that make her taken aback a bit.

"Sorry, I'll explain everything properly later. Well, I know this is random... But I wanted to tell you two that we're kind of alike." She interrupts me and changes the subject quickly.

"?" I get confused at her sudden statement.

"In '99 there explosions in Kirijo group research building,my father is one of the scientist...and my mom and me not really in good term ... So I think if I stick long enough I will know what happen , that why I go to Gekkoukan.I was afraid in those circumstances... But I was a beginner too, when it came to fighting them. So please forgive me..." Yukari-chan bows after apologizing to me.

"It's not your fault." We say.

"Thanks, but I'm still sorry. I thought over somethings while I was waiting, and we've been hiding a lot from you two. So, I thought I should tell you two everything when you two wake up." She explains why she had told me her whole life story.

"But thanks for listening to me, I've been wanting to tell someone for along time. I should get going, to tell everyone you've woken up... See you." She leaves after thanking me.

* * *

Ayuri:Okay that all for this chapter,*sigh* today i don't really have spirit to live*sigh*

Minako: Hey, cheer up about I give you this little up okay?

Ayuri: Thank you !You know how to make me happy Minako,let see how it taste~. . . . .MINAKO!WHAT DO YOU PUT TO THIS CAKE, IT SO SPICY. CAKE SUPPOSED TO SWEET NOT SPICY,HELP! WATER,WATER.

Minako: At least that make you energetic right*giggle*.While Ayuri Drink 1 gallon of water let me intoduce myself.

XXX

Minako Asakura

Date of Birth: July 1st, 1993

Age: 16(17)

Zodiac: Cancer

Height: 160 cm

Blood Type: AB

Initial Persona: Orpheus

Ultimate Persona: Orpheus Telos

Weapons: Naginata and sticks

Arcana: Fool, Death, Judgement, Universe

This is the Mshe isn't same with Female Female Protagonist have ruby eyes, brown-short hair and XXII pin clips with red headphone,she have blue eyes, black-long hair and blue head band with blue headphone.

XXX

Minako: And Ayuri didn't have any persona 3/FES/Portable the one who have it is Atlus.I better get going before she kill me

Ayuri: YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS MINAKOOO!


	4. Chapter 4 : SEES and Tartarus

Chapter 4: SEES and Tartarus

**April 20, 2009 Morning-school**

I walked in the faculty office with Minato because we were absent for at a week.

"Excuse me."

"You finally came? Jeez, I was getting worried about you two." Ms. Toriumi greeted us.

"I heard it was from exhaustion. I guess it has something to do with your move, huh?"

"..." 'So they tell it was from exhaustion, huh? Nice excuse!'

"I'm worried about your health…but right now your studies are quite a problem too. Missing a week of school at this time of year is going to be rough."

"Okay…" 'Whatever'

"This might be fine and dandy for you, but it's more of a problem for me." She sighed.

"Oh well." She patted our shoulder with a determined face. "Leave it to me. My reputation depends on it."

"Thanks…" Minato said.

When we returned to the classroom I sat down to take a small nap.

**

* * *

After school-school**

"Oh,Hey you two'sup?"A capped student talk to us."I'm me? Taking a week off to kick-start your transfer, huh?You've got some nerve! I need to learn from you two."

"Junpei! They are recovering from being sick!" Yukari shouting at him.

"Um...I'm sorry to be ...who are you?" I spoke honestly, and I think Minato kun also don't remember who he capped student vomiting blood from his mouth

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Hey, Minato! Let's walk home together!" I walked to him ignoring the capped student.

"Okay."

**

* * *

Command room-Evening**

"Sanada-senpai's not here yet?" Yukari asked.

" has gone to pick up another one." Mitsuru answered

"Another one?"

"Another one with 'potential'. "

"Really!" and as soon Yukari say that Sanada-senpai came with someone beside him,

"Sorry I'm late. This one took a while with his me class 2-F..." And The capped boy came with his big eye widened when she see him.

"...JUNPEI! Why are you here! This is some kind of joke isn't it?" Yukari say freaked out.

"Heheh...I'll be living here from now on. I,m Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya guys. And PLEASE remember it Minako-tan!"

" Eh? Um, sorry! I,m still little let see... Your name is Stupei? Right?" I say remembering Yukari always called him like that.

"What! Where you learn that from!" I pointing my hand to Yukari who seem amused.

"Nice job Yuka-tan! Dropping my popularity with new student."Junpei say unamused

"Who cares? You always call me 'Yuka-tan' think of this as revenge" Yukari say pouting

"But that a friendly nick name *sigh* whatever I'm not here for that."

"Okay everyone please sit down." Junpei sit next to Minato.

"Oh, before I go on, I believe I have mentioned him, but this is Akihiko Sanada and the one who sit beside him is Miki Sanada."

"How ya doin'?" Akihiko smirks."Nice to meet you all."Miki bowed politely.

"Okay, let me start off by asking you this: Would you believe me if I said a day consisted of more than 24 hours?" Junpei raised his hand excitingly.

"Totally!Here I was stepping inside convince store, and suddenly all light went off and everyone turning into -senpai found me crying like a baby... oh my gosh this is so embarrassing !"Junpei exaggerating it. "Shut up Stupei ! " I kicked him in the face and Minato punch him in stomach."For make sure you shut up. Please don't take it to the heart ." I sit in my place leaving them to see poor Junpei that kneeled down holding his stomach and face

" *giggle*Okay let start our story,this time title is 'what is dark hour?'. Minato. Do you remember the night we first came to the dorm? You had to have noticed the signs. The streetlights were out…nothing was working…there were coffins everywhere. Didn't it feel like you were in a different time? That is the Dark Hour—a time period hidden between one day and the next." I explain it and making them surprised.

"How do you..." Mitsuru the first who snap out of it.

"I been active for ten year and awakening my persona at the same time,how about you Minato?" I looked at Minato.

"Active at the same time,awakening persona a few year ago." He all person surprised that make me want to laughing

"You two has been active for ten year? I can't believe this!" Mitsuru snapped, looking at us.

"Of course you don't believe it,but it all up to you to want to believe or not.*snicker* Let continue it shall we? Normal people don't realize it, since they're all asleep in their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour interesting." I grinning.

"You saw those creatures. I call them 'Shadows'. They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. A Shadow feeds on the mind of its pray; the victim becomes a living corpse 'The Lost'. They're responsible for the illness named 'apathy sindrom'." I stopped a bit and seeing their funny to see them surprised everytime I say something they think just them who know about it.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows. That's "Persona"—the other self with combat ability. The Shadows can only be defeated by mean us." I finished my explanation, seeing them still wide eyed.

Ikutsuki is the first one who snap out of it. "You are really informed about dark hour,it really impressive. Now it more easier for us to ask, we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad—SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to the extermination of Shadows. Mitsuru is the leader. I am the club advisor."

"We'd like you to join us. We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength." Junpei got up and immediately say.

"Of course I join! Fighting in unknown time to protect humanity . It like you some kinda hero in video game!" Yukari sighs at Junpei answer, she seeing me and Minato who been thingking about it.

We nodded to each other and say." We think we'll join you guys." Yukari become happy and say.

"I was afraid you'd say no. Welcome aboard!"

"Welcome to the team. I'm sure you three will be a lot of help," Miki says. Mitsuru gives us the Evoker and a holster for it.

"Kirijo-senpai,I don't think we need that except Junpei. We can summon our without already see it yesterday,right?" I give her back the just sighed. "If you say so"

"I'm glad you accepted our offer. Now, about your room assignment…why don't you just stay here, in your current room? I don't know what the holdup is, but I guess it worked out in the end," Ikutsuki laughs.

"Holdup? But, wasn't that—oh never mind. It doesn't matter anymore." Yukari there a sound of glass shattering and a card appeared infront Minako and Minato 'it must be what Igor mean by social link' they both think.

* * *

**Midnight-Minako room**

"Hi, how are you?"The strange boy appeared and sitting ind the edge of Minako bed.

" *yawn* Fine I you suddenly wake me up at dark hour in my room that I think it already do you get here?" I asked annoyingly.

" *giggle* I'm always with you…" He smiled at me. "Soon, the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"I don't go, I want to do my beauty sleep"

" *chuckle* You are really rude aren't you .At least let me tell end of everything. But to be honest, I don't really know what it is."

"It meaningless if you don't know about it"

"At least it make you prepared." He then continued. "You know,your power is really unique. A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none. It may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." He fades from the bed, and teleported to the end of the bed.

"You remember when we first met? I expect you to honour your commitment. I'll be watching you…even if you forget about me. Okay then, see you later." 'Wow,what a creepy kid, but I feel strangely close to like Minato...Oh well, at least I get my beauty sleep'

* * *

**April 21,2009 Lunchbreak-school**

Minako,Minato,Yukari and Junpei is sitting in their classroom suddenly Mitsuru came to them.

"Can I have a minute?" She looked at them.

"Of course." Minako looked at Mitsuru

"Come to the command room when you get back to the dorm. I have something to everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you then."

"Wow,taking of just like that like an express train,don't tell her I say that though," Minako say seeing Mitsuru leaving after she talked to her.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari pouted

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some hostility between you and Kirijo-senpai?" Junpei commenting Yukari .

"Well…it's not that I don't like her…she's just…oh never mind. It doesn't matter what I think of her anyway," She just say sighed at Junpei.

"Did something happen between you and Kirijo-senpai?" Junpei asks.

"It none of your business, Junpei." Yukari says before she come to me."Hey let walk home together"

"Oh sure"

"Why does Junpei have to butt into things like this? Ugh. Hey, don't say anything about earlier. It's not that I don't like Kirijo-senpai, it's just…she's not the easiest person to get along with."

"She the only child in Kirijo group and she is much older and mature in personality. Maybe that why you feel her like just need to understand her more."

"Wow,you talk like you know her a lot. But still, I'm annoyed with Junpei sticking his nose into this. And he has to say everything the most perverted way possible. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment."

"Really?I think he's a nice guy.I think..."

"You year he been caught in girl changing room."

"Wow,he have a lot of guts."

"Lot of guts,for sneaking to girl changing room *giggle* yeah I think you're right."

* * *

**Evening-command room**

"Ah, you're all here. Very well, I'd like all of your undivided attention," Ikutsuki second year siting on the couch and opposite of them is Akihiko,Mitsuru and Miki.

"Now, for the longest time, the only Persona-users we've had were Mitsuru and Akihiko. But recently that number jumped to seven. And thus, starting at Midnight tonight, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."

"Tartarus? What's that? Sounds like toothpaste." Junpei asks.

"You haven't seen it, Junpei?" Yukari asks.

"I'm not surprised. It only appears during the Dark Hour ." Ikutsuki says.

"Tartarus is just like the Shadows with it only appearing during the Dark Hour. And it's the perfect place for us to train. It's like the Shadows' nest."Akihiko explain it

"Whoa. Their nest, huh?"

"But, Senpai…what about your injury?" Yukari ask with concerning face .

"Since Akihiko is still injured, he'll only come as far as the entrance," Mitsuru answered.

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to remind me…" Akihiko sighed .

"Onii-chan,you should faster you recover the faster you join." Miki say to her brother full of concern.

"I know Miki,you don't have to worry about it.I'm more worried about you, are you gonna join them to explore?" His face become serious when he asked that.

"You really silly do I'm here for?To be decoration?Of course I'm gonna join them!"

"Just be carefull.I don't want to lost my only sister."

" Okay..." Her face darkening a bit

"Relax Sanada-senpai! I'll protect your sister!" Junpei says excitingly ' I'm gonna bet that he now he think he some kinda superhero'. Miki face just become more darken.

"I don't know about this…"

"Now, it's getting near the Dark Hour, so we best make hast," Mitsuru says. She turns to Ikutsuki. "What about you, Mr. Chairman?"

"I will stay here. As you know, I can't summon a Persona." Then the room fall silent

**

* * *

**

**Late night-front school gate**

"HERE?This place is Tartarus?" Junpei asks with unbelieved face. " see."and at midnight the school school rise and become a tower that reach to the moon.

"This is Tartarus. The labyrinth that reveals itself every Dark Hour." Mitsuru explains.

" What happened to our school?" Junpei questions, shocked with the thing he saw.

" the Dark Hour passes, everything returns to normal." I explain it to him.

"Yeah,that right" Mitsuru say.

"Why the hell did the school turn into a tower?" Junpei asks. Mitsuru tilted her head to the side. "You don't know, huh?"

"No." Mitsuru says.

"I'm sure it's not like it change our reason to fight." Yukari says. Akihiko start talking.

"Maybe we can find out now. Mitsuru and I have only gone in to take a peek. This will be the first time exploring it. Exciting, isn't it? I'm sure we can find some clue to why this tower exists."

* * *

**Dark hour-Tartarus**

"Whoa. It's just as cool on the inside," Junpei says, looking around.

"It's kinda creepy, though…" Yukari says.

"This is just the entrance. The labyrinth is beyond the doorway at the top of the stairs." Mitsuru says.

"First, we need you guys to get a feel for this place. So, you will be exploring the next floor of Tartarus," Akihiko explains.

"What? By ourselves?" Yukari asks.

"We're not asking you to go very far. And I will feed information to you from here." Mitsuru says, checking her motorcycle for preparation.

"Don't worry Yukari.I'll protect you.I already familiar with this place anyways." Minako say gaining an eyebrow from Mitsuru.

"Familiar?"Mitsuru asked.

"I already training in here for two year,before I picked of by my relative."

"Two year!"Mitsuru suprised

"Yeah."

"Wow,you not just have knowledge about dark are an experienced persona-users too!" Miki say in Akihiko start talking.

"Okay that 're also going to need to appoint a leader to make any necessary decisions while in the tower."

"For real? One of us gets to be leader? Oh! Oh! Pick,pick,pick me!" Junpei says excitingly. "Ugh...Minako,you're in charge."

"Sure,senpai."

"Wait,wait, wait, why her? She's a girl!" Junpei say with 'why not me' face

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm the only guy in the group, and the guy has to protect the girls, right?"

"But, Minato is a guy," I says.

"I don't her?"

"If you can beat me in experience about Tartarus Junpei, maybe you can be the leader." Junpei just make defeated face at Minako comment.

"Yeah,she say she already training in here for two year and there another can summon her persona without you can't summon your persona, you'll be screwed."

" how?I don't see you giving her screwed too!.

"Look closely Junpei." I say . I concreating and a card appeared infront of me, I crush it and Orpheus appear.

"What you do it?"Junpei say looking at Orpheus.

"Experienced can give you many yeah I want to appoint vice leader in case I can't make wise decision or if I can't join you I,senpai?" Akihiko nodded at me and Junpei raise his hand again...

"Hey,hey Mina-tan I'm sorry about before,please pick me to be vice leader.I'm not gonna let you down." Junpei say excitingly and looking at Minako." I pick you."

"Oh sure."

"Why him?He didn't look leader!"

"He already fight shadow before Junpei, he is calm and collected, he can summon persona like me and already experienced about dark hour like me."

" my luck,turned down two times." He tilted his cap and cover his come to me and say.

"Do you think we go to Velvet room?" He asked and turning to the velvet door in the corner.

"Later after explore.I think they can't see they can, they will asked about that door." He nodded and back to the party.

"You guys ready?"

"Of at your back."

* * *

Minako,Minato,Junpei,Yukari and Miki went inside to the large door disappear and inside it is a big maze.

"Wow,this place is creepy.I feel like I'm gonna lost in any moment." Junpei commenting at the Mitsuru voice can be heard from nowhere.

"Hey, do you five hear me?"

"Oh that you?"

"I will be providing you audio back-up from here."

"Oh,can you tell what it like in here." Junpei ask.

"It's my Persona's ability. I'd like to join you, but the structure of Tartarus changes from day to day. Thus outside assistance is imperative."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Yukari says with more eased face.

"Now, there are Shadows around the corner. They shouldn't be too tough, but please proceed with caution. Practice makes perfect."

"Right!" Junpei say.

"Got it," Yukari muttered, "Why is she always like that…?", Minako and the other go and see there black blob around approach it quietly and attack it making it shadows split themselves and making another black blob with blue mask.

"Guys be careful!It Cowardly Maya it weak use agi and knock them down one by one!" Minato nodded and summon his persona "Orpheus!Agi." He knocked down all shadows."Now our chances for all-out attack!" Yukari yelled "Right!" The shadows is defeated and there cards appearing in Minato and Minako mind,they shuffled, Minato pick the fairy like card in it and Minako pick the dancing girl card."Minato what persona do you Apsaras with ice ability." She looked at Minato "Pixie,she have healing ability." The group explored the tartarus and found more shadows, Minako use Apsaras at the shadows that weak ice, Minato and Yukari work on persona is Io, it good at healing and resist wind and weak persona is Hermes, it use physical skill strong fire and weak wind 'it just my feeling or it feel like Junpei weak Yukari?'. Miki persona is Callisto,just like Yukari,it use Wind but it more good at status ailment, it weak ice. The group found access point and back to the entrance.

"Welcome back." Mitsuru smiled "So, how was it?"

"No already long since I don't come here and my skill is a bit rusty, but I still remember the shadows weakness." Minako said proudly

"I see. Well, if you gained confidence, it's the best thing you could have achieved."

"Wow, I never knew I had that kind of power!" Junpei said. "But damn, I'm beat."

"That's cuz you were bouncing around like a little kid." Yukari say .

"You look pretty tired youself, Yuka-tan."

"I'm still catching my breath, actually..."

"That's the effect of the Dark Hour. You'll become fatigued more easily." I explained and Mitsuru start talking "But I'm surprised. You all did much better than I expected. At this rate, they'll catch up to you in no time, Akihiko." Mitsuru laughed.

"Huh, we'll see about that." Akihiko grinning."So about it?" He looked at Miki."I think I get the hang of this nii-chan." Miki suddenly there sound of glass shater and a card appeared infront Minako and Minato 'So it fool rank two huh?'

"Hey Minato,let go to the velvet room now.I don't think they will noticed it now." He nodded and we go to the door in the corner.

* * *

**Velvet room-dark hour**

"I've been waiting for you," Igor says to her. They sitting in the chair infront round table.

"The time has come for you to wield your power. The tower you are about to venture into…how did it come to be? For what purpose does it exist? Regrettably, you are not yet capable of answering these questions. That is why you must be made aware of the nature of your power."

"Yeah I wild card power,right?"

"Your power is unique. It is like the number zero. It is empty, but at the same time holds infinite possibilities. You are able to summon multiple Persona as needed. When you defeat your enemies, you will see the faces of possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp…but, do not fear. Seize what you have earned. Your power will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind." Minako nodded and start talking.

"Just like when I got Apsaras and Minato got Pixie right." Igor nodded and continue.

" Just like before my role is to fuse persona and give them a new from." He paused a bit and continued " Do you remember your persona?They still registered in your persona compedium that Theodore carried."

"Maybe I call them later when I have enough yeah, is the bond we made with S.E.E.S is what you call social link?"

"Yes... The stronger your social link, the stronger your persona get."

"Hey,is Minato persona compedium is carried by Beth?"

"That right Master Minako, Master Minato persona compedium is carried by me,but it still empty."

"Empty?Hey Minato, are you never registered your persona?" Minako looked at Minato with disbelieving eyes.

"Actually Minako, I come in here just recently.I'm not as experienced as true that I awakened my persona a few year ago,but I just use it for self-defense." He answered

"Oh, I think you same like at least it time for your persona to be used properly.I think I'll back now Igor,bye." Igor nodded and say.

"Now then. Until we meet again…Farewell."

* * *

Ayuri : Okay.I think that warp up this first I confused to choose Miki persona but I pick Ulala persona from Eternal a little hard to write fighting scene, so I just skip it.*ding dong* Oh about time she come.

Mitsuru : I believe you called me here Fujumiko-san.

Ayuri : That right Mitsuru.I wanted you to do the disclaimer and introduction.

Mitsuru : I'll be , her are my biography

**XXX**

Mitsuru Kirijo

Age: 17 (18)

Date of Birth: May 8th, 1991

Zodiac: Taurus

Height: 166 cm

Blood Type: O

Initial Persona: Penthesilea

Ultimate Persona: Artemisia

Weapons: Rapier

Arcana/Social Link: Empress

Mitsuru Kirijo is the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group. She is Gekkoukan High School's valedictorian and the student council president and is part of the school fencing team. She is one of the most respected and popular students at the school. Before the protagonist joins, and even to a degree after he joins, Mitsuru serves as the leader of S.E.E.S. due to her natural talent for leadership.

**XXX**

Mitsuru : That is my biography,I'm honored you all want to read it and Fujumiko didn't own Persona 3/FES/Portable, the one who own it is Atlus.

Ayuri : Tres Bien Mitsuru.

Mitsuru : Thank you.


End file.
